efffandomcom-20200213-history
The Stormy Beginnings
''Return to: [[EFF History#The Stormy Beginnings (01/2009 --> 07/2009)|EFF History]] '' EFF clan was founded by our Emperor - Apophis. Previously he had been a councilor in a CoL (Council of Light) clan, but disagreing with its leader policy he decided to leave and create a clan on his own. With two of his mates- Fluffy and Dzolo- he set up the Elite Fighters of the Force »|EFF|«. The first days of the 2009 year become the first days for the newly created EFF. It was the time when it all began. EFF started its existance as all other small clans, but due to its members engagement (especially Fluffy's input, which soon made him the right hand of Apophis), more and more people kept joining. Soon new recruits arrived, like: HonorKnight, Psycho, Sg-1 and Battousai. The EFF clan started its existance. Important events during the era 'Founding EFF' : Time: ''01/01/2009'' : Description: '''At the first days of the year 2009 Apophis left CoL clan and Founded EFF along with Fluffy. He set up the server and the forum than. The 1st January is considered being our clan's birthday and scince than each year it is cheerfuly celebrated. : '''Sources: The legend of Apophis ---- 'Creation of the Predator Division' : Time: ''26/06/2009'' : Description: 'At the end of June 2009 Councilor Fluffy after discussion with Apophis decided to introduce a new rank to EFF called Predator Division |PD|. The idea steams from his previous clan where a similar predator division existed and worked pretty well. The reason for creating it was to spy for intruders, multiclanners and troublemakers. Unlike the 'orginal' predator division in EFF Predators received also low server admin to keep server safe. : '''Results: '''The PD contributed greatly to EFF over the years of its existance, preventing many dangerous situations, discovering intruders (like preiously kicked members who tried to re-join under disguise), stopping hacker attacks and providing the Council with many usefull info about situation in the clan. Most of their contributions, however, must remain secret. Additionaly the server became better quarded, as PD become somehow a 'server police'. : '''Sources: '''http://www.eff-clan.org/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=315 'The first wave of leavings : Time: 08/07/2009 : Description: Current Council consisted of 3 members with Fluffy ( co-leader) and Dzolo among them. At the end of June the third one - Behemoth aka Prototype - had come up with the idea of forming his own, new clan and started recruiting members from EFF preparing meanwhile to leave with them. If it was because of a conflict between him and Apophis or something else, it is not known. He gathered a handful of people from the ranks of EFF such as Mortex, Failiure, and Killer. : After finding it out, Apophis kicked Behemoth from the clan. Than the members already recruited by Behemot followed him and left by themselves. The name of this short lived clan was: The Brotherhood of Blood - {BB} : Resluts: As the first wave of leaving, when more than just a single member left the clan, this event served as a useful, but also bitter experience for the members of that time. This event has also proven the necessity of existance of the Predator Division. : Sources: http://www.eff-clan.org/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=364 Category:History